Diverse bearings are described for these purposes in the prior art. A solution which is already very usable is described in EP 1 593 867 B1, but this uses a special coupling. A bearing of this type is formed by the tensioning of two cone elements lying against one another and is depicted diagrammatically in FIG. 1. The force transmission in the case of this double-cone bearing takes place from the gearbox flange (2) to the bedplate (1) via the two tensioned diametrical cone bearings (10), which are supported unilaterally and pre-tensioned by the cone pieces (8) and (9). The pre-tensioning is carried out by means of the screw (7). The system allows perfect force transmission, but still has the following disadvantage: on introduction, for example, of a torsion moment around the rotor shaft axis, which is transmitted by all bearings in each case by a radial force in these bearings—the radial force acts in the case of the cone elements (10) in the center of the respective cone bearing, so that the resultant radial force acts approximately in the center between the two cones (8, 9). This results in a bending moment, which must be transmitted between the two cones (8, 9) and the machine flange (1). The transmission of this moment takes place via the separating surface (11) and the separating surface between cone (8) and the flange (1), and the screw connection (7). In order that the connection is not damaged, the resultant loading of the separating surfaces and the screw connection requires sufficiently large dimensioning of the contact surfaces and the screw connection. This may have the consequence that the physical size of the system as a whole increases significantly.